


[授權翻譯] the One Where They Don't Study

by zzm702



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gummy smile
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzm702/pseuds/zzm702
Summary: 让自己的呼吸平静了下来，Isak笑了，“我真爱你画画时面部线条的变化。”他的声音无比的轻柔，宛若梦呓一般，然而他丝毫不介意。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the one where they don't study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963686) by [Schedazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schedazzle/pseuds/Schedazzle). 



他们在学习。或者说，Isak不得不承认，他们谁也没有学进去……他们在他的房间里，坐在书桌的两端，他先前告诉Even说他必须在Eskild给他们买了吃的回来之前好好学一会儿，然而此时此刻，他却一遍又一遍地读着同一个句子，完全没有办法看进去纸上的内容。他悄悄地吸了口气，挠了挠灰色鸭舌帽下的头发，稍稍调整了一下帽子。

Even 也完全没在学习，不过他在专心地画着一幅画。他单手撑着脸颊，完全沉浸在了画画的世界里了。他微微蹙眉，舌头在两唇间卷动，身体前倾，没有画画的那只手挡住了素描本，所以Isak看不到他在画些什么。不过他并不介意，毕竟吸引他注意的并不是那幅画，而是画画的人，Even的侧颜就在他手中那副画的上方，表情认真。

Isak 无意识地微笑着，每当看到Even那头柔顺的头发因他一些用力的笔触而轻轻晃动，他就感到肚子里有种难以名状的情绪收紧了，恨不得伸出手抚摸他的头发。

当他用目光描摹着Even面庞的线条，他感觉自己的微笑更大了，他大概是露出了那种被Even叫做“黏腻的微笑”的笑容，双唇没有张开，但是嘴角上扬到最大的弧度，眼角也皱起了细纹。Isak并不知道这算是怎么回事——在他看来“黏腻”可不是什么好的形容词，但是Even每次在看到他的这个表情的时候都好想要融化在他的笑容里了，所以他暂且把这个形容当成一种赞扬了。

Even 将头向后仰了一些，稍稍离远来看手中的画，然后又向两侧偏了偏头，看起来像一只迷惑的小狗崽。Isak忍不住从鼻腔发出了一声笑声，捕捉到了这个声音的Even略显惊讶地抬起了头。很显然，Even完全没注意到自己刚刚被Isak盯了那么长时间，Isak的笑容更大了——那样的微笑简直不可思议——然后轻轻地说了一句：“Halla”。

Even 挑了挑眉，也回了一个笑容，将双臂交叠着撑在桌子上，愉快地回了一句“Halla”。

一时间，他们谁都没有再开口，此刻也无需多言，他们只需互相凝视，将对方带进自己的双眸。

Isak 一瞬间突然极其渴望能够触碰Even，他伸出自己的手，抚上了Even的手臂，下巴抬了抬，示意那幅画，“你在画什么呢？”Even撅起了嘴，略带困意地看了一眼手里的画，迅速将它翻了过去。Isak挑了挑眉，但是脸上的笑容丝毫不减，“这么做可有点可疑啊。”

Even 笑了，两眼完成了月牙，“才没有，我只是还没准备让我的缪斯看到这幅未完成的画作。”说着，他握住了Isak的手，两人十指相扣。

虽然他们已经在一起好几个月了——四个月两周零五天，哦不Isak才没有偷偷计算日子呢——Even这样的话语还是总能让Isak呼吸一窒。此刻，他对这句有关“缪斯”的话只能木讷地回一句“哦”，双颊也因而有些泛红。

让自己的呼吸平静了下来，Isak笑了，

“我真爱你画画时面部线条的变化。”他的声音无比的轻柔，宛若梦呓一般，然而他丝毫不介意。头几次Even这样赞美他的时候他完全是毫无招架之力，只能偷偷把自己通红的脸颊埋在手掌里，但是这一次，他决定试着表现得有出息一点。他想要让自己更加开放，让Even能够知晓他对自己有多重要。而Even听到他这么说后，眉毛稍稍蹙起，露出了一个玩味的表情。Isak的脸好像更红了，脑袋也有点想要埋进撑着头的那只手，然而他还是坚持着跟Even的对视。真是不容易。

刚刚Even画画的时候，Isak暂且还能忍住触碰他的渴望，然而此刻他完全无法控制住自己的手。他抬起了手，轻轻地抚摸着Even的双唇。

“还有你抿起双唇的样子，”他说着，又摸上了Even的鼻梁，“还有你在看到不如你所愿的事物时皱起鼻子的样子，”他的手指最终划过Even的一条眉毛，然后是另一条，放纵自己露出那种“黏腻的微笑”，“还有你集中注意力时皱起的眉毛，没有人的眉毛能像你这么有表现力和魅力——”

他营造的温柔氛围被Even的一声爆笑打断了，手也因为Even前后晃动的脑袋而不得不停止了触碰，Even大笑起来总是这样。Isak有些被惊到了，佯装生气地问道，“干什么？”

Even 笑得更欢了，“你说我的眉毛是世界上最有魅力的？最有表现力的？你确定是我的？”

Isak 稍稍有些防备地耸耸肩，说，“是啊，怎么了？”

Even 点点头，试着控制住自己的笑，“好吧，那我们就假装不知道你最好的朋友的眉毛更加让人印象深刻吧。”

Isak 想忍住笑意，然而失败了。“操你的！我刚刚本来是想表现得可爱一点的！”他大叫着，但脸上依旧挂着笑容，原本撑在桌子上的手也放下了。Even抓住了那双手，轻轻吻上了他的指节。

“好吧Jonas的眉毛才是最好的，这是事实，”Even说着，又用鼻子蹭了蹭那双手，“而你永远是最可爱的。”Isak翻了个白眼，但听完还是沉醉地凝视着自己的男友。

他撅起了嘴，说道，“所以，你的意思是他的眉毛才是最好的？难道你不觉得我的比他更特别吗？我好伤心啊，Even。”

Even 笑了，然后勉强摆出了一个严肃的表情，“是的，真的很抱歉，我觉得我不能再跟你说谎了。我跟你好兄弟的眉毛之间的这档子事……怎么说呢，我们是认真的。”

Isak 大笑起来，不停地重复着他的最后几个字，搞得Even也笑了起来。当他终于把脑袋从手掌之间抬了起来，脸上还挂着大大的笑容，“如果我想把你从他的眉毛手中夺回来，我还真得继续我刚刚的情话了，是不是？”Isak说着，挑了挑眉毛。而Even却盯着他的嘴唇，然后舔了舔自己的双唇，“嗯。”他点了点头。

“我应该为你盛装打扮……”他们的眼神交汇了一瞬，接着Even就又紧盯着他的双唇了，然而Isak却因那双稍稍变暗而充满了渴望的眼睛感到心头一紧。Even又一次只是“嗯”了一声，接着便沉默了。

“又或许我应为了你脱掉我的衣服，只带着那个万圣节的王冠——”

“等一下！”

他被Even打断了，又一次。去你的Even！明明自己已经快让他把持不住了！

他的勾引计划不得不停止，而Even大声说着，“你还留着那个王冠？”他看上去无比震惊，或许还有一些激动。Isak抬了抬脸，扬起一只手做出一个“废话”的姿势，“为什么你觉得我会扔掉它？那可是Emma亲手给我做的。”

Even 靠向了椅背，调情的气氛尽无。“怎么？所以你留着那个王冠就是因为那是Emma给你做的？”他知道自己这样很可笑，也知道这根本就不是什么比赛，但他平日里关于男孩带着有金叶子的王冠的白日梦呢，此刻却因它与那个粘着Isak的Emma有关而再也不吸引人了。他知道自己这样吃醋很不理智，毕竟Isak从来就对Emma没感觉，但是他就是无法抑制地感到心痛。Isak露出了一个疑惑的表情，“怎么了吗？我其实心里一直都还是觉得挺对不起她的，我以为你知道。”

Even 嘴巴不再撅得那么高了，他听出了Isak话中挖苦的意思，突然对自己先前的反应感到了一丝尴尬。

“Eeeven，”Isak拉长了调子翻了个白眼，然后有些害羞地笑了。

“你这是在吃醋吗？”

当Even终于抬头看他的时候，Isak的表情已不再那么玩味，取而代之的是一个有些严肃的微笑，“你知道我就没有喜欢过她的，对吧？”

Even 点了点头，又垂下了自己的目光，那个严肃的表情却一直在他的脑海里。他真的太无理取闹了，他知道的，他只是不喜欢这种飘忽不定的感受，而且他真的无意打断他们之间刚才那么美好的氛围……在他陷入自己的情绪之前，Isak抓住了他的手臂，将他拉回了现实。

“而我非常非常非常喜欢你。”

听见这句话，Even又一次抬起了头，Isak向他眨了眨眼——他做这个动作确实比自己好得多，Even必须承认——而Even心中原本的尴尬和紧张也终于被温暖所取代。轻松的笑意缓缓在他的嘴角和眼角蔓延开来，他摇了摇头，闭上眼，然后又摇了摇头，“对不起，”他喃喃道，心中也不明白方才的不安全感是从何而来。

Isak 啧了一声，起身走到桌子的那一头，坐在了Even的腿间。Even的双臂本能似的立即环住了他，而他将双手放在了男友的两颊，直直注视着他那双蓝色的眼睛。然后，他的手按了下去。

“噗”，Even整张脸被挤在了一起，Isak又晃了晃他的脑袋，碰了碰两人的鼻子，然后也挤了挤自己的脸，“太饥渴了，”他说着，又把Even的脸挤在了一起，然后吻了上去。一吻过后，他放开了Even的脸，一手环住了Even的肩膀，一手插在了他的发间。这下轮到Even翻白眼了，不过嘴角的笑意暴露了他。他倾身向前，给了Isak一个爱斯基摩吻——也就是碰鼻子——来证明自己已经没事了。Even向I他眨了眨眼——或者说他试着眨了眨眼——然后拉近了两人的距离。

他们又吻了起来。一开始只是缓慢而轻柔的，带着安慰。接着，Isak喉咙深处发出了一声低吟，Even抱住他的手臂突然收紧，他们的吻变得急切了起来。太饥渴了。

然而，就在Isak将自己的嘴巴挪向Even的脖子，在那里留下一个小小的吻痕的时候，他们的门被突然撞开，砰地一声弹到了墙上。好吧，打断他们的人是谁就很明显了。Isak将自己埋在了Even的肩上，他知道自己的脸此刻一定红透了，他可不想让Eskild看到他这副样子然后嘲笑他。

“干什么啊，你个老偷窥狂？”他吼了一句，但是因为脸埋在了Even的肩上，听起来有些闷闷的。他听见Eskild佯装生气的喘息声，不需抬头看，就知道他一定又捂着心口做出一副心痛的姿态了，“老偷窥狂？你太伤害我了，我的同性恋小神童。”

Isak 抬起了头，不只是把脸从Even的肩膀上抬起，而是整个人弹了起来，气呼呼地对着Eskild怒目而视——大概他最近跟Vilde和Eskild待的太多了学会了他们这一套，“别再叫我什么同性恋小神童了行吗？真太怪了！”

Eskild 摇摇头，又耸了耸一侧的肩膀，“你本来就是个怪人。”Isak翻了个大大的白眼，“你！想！干！什！么？！”他大叫起来。

原本默不作声的Even低下头咯咯笑了起来，抚在他颈后的手指摩挲着，“宝贝，你说的这个老偷窥狂可是给我们买了烤串啊。”他用低沉的带着笑意的声音说道。

Eskild 高傲地点了点头，一只手在头的一侧撩了一下，就好像是在撩一头不存在的长发。

“我给你吃，给你住，给你教育，给你沐浴——”Isak听到这里嚷嚷起来，“你什么时候还给我沐浴了？！”

“用爱，Isak。我用爱沐浴了你。可是你是怎么感谢我的呢？你这个没良心的家伙给我起这种恶心的外号，把我扔在门外！”他转身离开，当然还夸张地挥了挥双手，真是个戏精。

Isak 叹了口气，翻了个白眼，好吧，又一次，这次他真心想翻白眼。

Even 笑了几声，吻了吻他的脸颊。

“起来吧，小神童。”Isak猛地把头转了回来，差点撞到Even的头。

“你敢再这么叫我一次试试？”

Even 挑衅地抬了抬眉，Isak也回敬了一个挑眉，“好啊，那你再也看不到我戴那个树叶皇冠了。”说着他从男友的大腿上站了起来。

Even 大笑起来，跟着他起身，然后双手合十放在了胸前：

“如果要以此为代价的话，我绝对不会再这么叫你了。”

Isak 试图收起自己脸上的笑意，然而Even走近了他，在他唇上啄了一下，然后两人额头相抵：

“我倒是真想看看那个场景，你，戴着那个王冠，不着片缕。”Even的声音显得有些低沉，让Isak从脊椎骨窜上了一阵战栗。他深吸一口气，然后耳语道：

“呃……我觉得可以是只戴着王冠……再披着那间红色的外袍？”

显然，他这一次的引诱成功了，声音没有过高，也没有透露出慌张，而Even的瞳孔为此都张大了。Isak后退一步，但没有转身——就跟Even平时那样——然后他抬了抬眉毛，走向了厨房。接着，他才放任自己露出那一抹胜利的微笑。那个所谓的红色外袍其实是件连帽衫，但是还是让Even多想象一会儿吧。原本他就应该这样带着胜利退场了，但脑海中突然浮现出一个搞笑的场景，迫不及待地想要与Even分享。好吧，谁叫他这么爱这个高得跟长颈鹿一样的男友呢？他真的没法控制住自己想要跟他分享每一个笑话的欲望。如果你能让你的男友笑起来，还要什么胜利的退场呢？

Isak 转了个身，靠在了门框上，挑了挑眉，“对了，你最好也带着你那个宙斯的胡子。”Even大笑起来，跟他一起走向了厨房。


End file.
